


辰兴 《宝贝03》

by Haha13023



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haha13023/pseuds/Haha13023





	辰兴 《宝贝03》

在金钟大说出这句话后，张艺兴就像是被人从头泼了一盆冷水。他是怎么知道的？那俊勉会不会也被拖进去了？

看着张艺兴愣住了，金钟大轻轻的笑出声来，说到 “怎么？以为我不知道吗？艺兴，只要是你的事情，我都知道。” 

“我倒是挺好奇朋友和爱人，你会选择谁呢。” 金钟大在说完这句话时，张艺兴身上的衣服早已被他脱掉丢在一旁的地上了，双手再次环着张艺兴的腰，却没有之前那么紧了。

张艺兴一时之间根本不知道该怎么办，整个人都呆住了，而金钟大自然也不会放过这机会，直接把张艺兴抱到床上，自己也很快就脱完身上的衣物，俯下身靠近他的耳边，轻轻的咬着张艺兴的耳朵，看见剩下的人紧闭着眼睛颤抖着，不禁感到满意。

“知道了，求你..放过他们俩..” 张艺兴哀求道。“这才乖嘛，我不想以后还得再提醒你这些事。” 金钟大的舌头在他身上移走，缓缓的，从他耳边往下来到了锁骨。

“嗯..” 金钟大在他的锁骨上留下了红斑，手指不知从何时就已经在小穴打转，慢慢的伸进去，开始搅动着，细心的做着扩张。

张艺兴这个人都粉嫩嫩的，脸颊更是爆红。金钟大另一只在张艺兴的胸膛上游走，来到了胸前的软粒，时而两指夹着乳头刮蹭，时而细细的绕着乳头转圈，然后突然施力捏住，惹得张艺兴忍不住尖叫了出来。

等开拓的差不多了，金钟大把自己的巨大抵在穴口，然后慢慢的送了进去。“啊！” 张艺兴不受控制的痛叫了一声。他的手脚都被身上的男人钳制住了，只能任由男人在他身上为所欲为。

毕竟是一直以来都在肖想的事情，在进入张艺兴后，金钟大完全失去了理智，大力的抽插了起来。

张艺兴不禁痛的呜咽了起来，胸前和下面都在被侵犯，寂静的房间一时只有金钟大的粗喘声和“咕啾”的水声。

张艺兴双眼通红，长长的睫毛上挂着泪珠，显得格外可怜。金钟大放轻了动作，等张艺兴比较适应了，又开始大力操干起来。

金钟大欺身压着身下的人，双唇相贴，舌头在口腔里放肆的扫荡着，再卷住张艺兴的舌尖，大力的吸吮着。来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴边溢出来，顺着下巴流到了锁骨，身体也不知从何时开始就已经是满身汗水，看起来亮晶晶的，像是抹了一层油似的，诱人极了。

张艺兴的身体剧烈的颤抖着，温热的小穴紧紧的包裹着他的阴茎，金钟大只觉得这感觉爽的都要上天了，开始在那紧致的小穴里大力的抽插起来。

突然，张艺兴的身体突然大幅度一颤，嘴里也发出了甜腻的呻吟声。

金钟大反复用力顶弄着那个的敏感点，张艺兴受不了这激烈的刺激，身体剧烈颤抖着。

“艺兴，你知道吗？我真的好爱好爱你哦。” 金钟大凑到耳边，鼻息喷洒在颈窝，引得张艺兴抖的更厉害了。

金钟大一只手来到了张艺兴的胸前玩弄着其中一颗红豆，一只手则握住张艺兴的硕大，开始套弄起来，敏感点完全被对方掌握住了，张艺兴觉得他都快要呼吸困难了。

在种种刺激下，张艺兴很快就达到了高潮射了出来。然而，身上的人并没有停止，高潮后的身体更是敏感敏感点持续被玩弄着，张艺兴泪不受控制的流出来。

“哥被我操哭了呢。” 金钟大舔舐着张艺兴脸上的泪水。紧接着，身下的动作越来越快，抽插几下后，便掐着张艺兴的腰，顶着他的敏感点射了出来。

张艺兴的泪像是断了线似的不停的流，金钟大也只是坐在他的旁边不断地为他擦拭着，直到张艺兴哭累了睡着了，才轻手轻脚的把人抱到浴室细心的替他清洗，过后再把人放到床上，盖上被子，像是一个终于得到心爱的熊娃娃的孩子，抱着张艺兴入睡。


End file.
